megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
BrightMan.EXE
BrightMan.EXE is an enemy NetNavi that appears in Mega Man Network Transmission. He also appears in the anime MegaMan NT Warrior Axess as a Darkloid and again in Rockman.EXE Stream as an Asteroid Navi. Game History ''Mega Man Network Transmission BrightMan was given the fake vaccine for the Zero Virus. He goes on a rampage in the Shopping District where he is fought by MegaMan. After being defeated, he is jacked out and cured. It is unknown who his operator is, but dialog between Lan and Higsby indicates he does have one. Although not specified, it is stated that BrightMan's operator runs one of the shops in the Shopping District. BrightMan will employ his BrightShield after any attack is rendered, whether or not it hits him. If the player shoots above BrightMan, BrightMan will taunt with his BrightShield already up. However, the BrightShield is only up for a couple of seconds. He lowers his guard shortly after putting down the BrightShield, giving the player a chance to attack directly. When Brightman is defeated, the player will receive either a RemoPlug battle chip or BrightMan battle chip. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess BrightMan first appears in ''Axess as one of the Darkloids. Raoul and ThunderMan have a grudge against him because he deleted a friend of theirs, prompting them to go to Electopia to get revenge. He starts causing mayhem and destruction in the city as MegaMan and Lan can't attack because of their previous battle. LaserMan says that he never ordered these attacks, stating that the Darkloids are just trying to prove themselves. Dr. Regal, however, tells him to let them cause as much destruction as possible. Their actions are intervened by SearchMan and ThunderMan, but Darkloids SwordMan, FridgeMan and NovaMan arrive at the scene to take part in the chaos. SearchMan aims at them and fires, but hits their reflection on FridgeMan's ice instead. ThunderMan, however, uses his thunder to redirect the shot towards the Darkloids, and hits BrightMan headon. BrightMan is deleted, and the others escape. BrightMan is later resurrected by LaserMan and Regal along with the rest of the Darkloids in order to attack Control X to avoid being found. They're all deleted, and MegaMan deletes BrightMan using Torch Soul. ''Rockman.EXE Stream In episode 27, Slur gives Asteroid BrightMan to a local criminal named Ken, who had personally sought to save his kidnapped girlfriend and partner in crime Mary from a mob boss to whom they owe a lot of money to via a past debt and that Asteroid BrightMan himself helps assist Ken in stealing over 100 cars within five days. Near the end of the episode, Asteroid BrightMan overpowers MegaMan from within their battle, but the computer guide program Route helps assist MegaMan in defeating and deleting Asteroid BrightMan. Abilities *'Bright Beam:' Fires a laser beam from his eyes that can change direction once. *'Energy Ball:' Releases a ball of energy that slowly homes in on opponent. *'Plug Lariat:' Uses the two plugs on his head as melee weapons. *'Energy Drain:' Uses the two plugs on his head to drain energy from enemies to restore his health. *'Flash Stopper:''' Creates a bright flash that acts as a shield to protect him from attacks. Gallery BrightManEXE_RockmanEXEAxess.jpg|BrightMan in the anime Brightman concept art.png| Concept art of BrightMan.Exe.. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:Darkloid Category:Asteroid Navi Category:Elec bosses Category:Solo Navi Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Characters voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi